


Carnival Prize

by gutfucker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Gon throws up, M/M, Manipulation, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutfucker/pseuds/gutfucker
Summary: Hisoka takes Gon to a carnival for the first time. Neither of them know who's more fucked up by the end of the night.





	Carnival Prize

**Author's Note:**

> "You are the way you always were  
> You like your cruel games  
> But I am not so quick to break  
> I count my gain in blood and pain"
> 
> Mean by Nicole Dollanganger

“We have a winner, folks! Pick any prize you’d like from the top shelf,” the man working the carnival game said as technicolor lights and alarms within the booth came to life in unison, mixing together with the chaos of the carnival.

“Gon,” Hisoka grinned at the small boy jumping in excitement for his travel partner’s victory. “Pick anything you want.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up at the oversized stuffed animals sitting behind the counter. “I choose the frog one!”

Gon began laughing as he reached towards the carnie handing him the stuffed frog. As he took ahold of it, the skin of his hands clung stickily onto the cheap fabric of the toy from the sweets Hisoka bought throughout the night.

“Thank you, Hisoka!” Gon yelled in appreciation as he leapt up to give the magician a hug. He had never been to a carnival before, and Hisoka was treating him to a night to remember.

“It’s my pleasure, Gon,” Hisoka said as his eyes narrowed and his mouth grew into a grin, trying to keep in the bloodlust he felt. He could kill Gon if he wanted to right here, in front of the unsuspecting families that cheered for him when he won the seemingly impossible carnival game. He could squeeze Gon until his laughing mouth silences and eyes become unfocused, all of this in front of children that aren’t much older than him.

That won’t do for tonight.

“Come, Gon,” Hisoka said as he let Gon down gently from their hug. Gon waved goodbye to the small crowd that gathered around during Hisoka’s defeat of the seemingly rigged carnival game and followed behind him. Fatigue and nausea quickly creeping up on him, Gon stopped in his tracks and began taking deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

“I don’t feel very well,” He said out loud, mostly to Hisoka but partially to himself as a revelation.

“Hm?” What was that?” Hisoka turned around to the heaving boy, stomach upset from a mix of the carnival food and the rides. Keeping his elation to himself, Hisoka began feigning momentary concern. _Yes, if he’s like this, he’ll be less likely to put up a fuss._

“I think I need to take a break, Aunt Mito never let me eat that many sweets in a night and I’ve never been on rides before.”

“We’ll just go over here, then.” Hisoka said as he took Gon’s hand and lead him to a dark passageway between a two of the rides. The area was secluded enough that the roar of the carnival excitement became muffled, and those passing by didn’t spare a second glance. Gon sat down on the damp ground, grass that was once there now squished and dead from the constant movement of the carnival rides.

“You don’t want to sit on the dirty ground, come here and sit on my lap,” Hisoka suggested as he sat down across from Gon.

“No, thank you! I’m used to the dirt; I don’t mind really.” Gon chirped, already feeling better.

Hisoka sneered at his refusal. “Gon, come sit on my lap.”

The aura around Hisoka grew sinister and Gon shuddered. When Hisoka got like this, Gon had no way of saying no. He meekly nodded and crawled over to sit on the older man’s lap.

“Now,” Hisoka said as he began feeling up and down Gon’s smooth leg, steadily creeping up to the spot under his too-loose shorts. “Isn’t that better?”

Gon nodded, knowing at this point he was about to pay for the night he had. Even if what he and Hisoka does together feels good, it still scares him when they do it in public. Hisoka leaned down and licked a hot line up Gon’s slim neck. It tasted of bitter sweat from the dirty, hot air of the carnival and felt sticky sweet from the lemonade Gon spilled earlier that evening. Gon shuddered and exhaled, trying to conceal his nerves. He learned these past few months traveling with him that being nervous just wound Hisoka up more.

Hisoka hummed happily to himself at Gon’s feigned attempt at keeping cool. Reaching down, he grabbed Gon by the jaw and lightly dug his nails into the boy’s cheeks.

“Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yes!” Gon said hurriedly.

“Hmm, it definitely feels like you did,” Hisoka remarked as he lightly felt over Gon’s shorts. His hardening length was becoming more apparent by the minute, much to Gon’s displeasure. Gon tried to nod in response but failed. Hisoka’s grip was becoming too constraining.

“Give me a kiss,” Hisoka teased as he opened Gon’s mouth with one hand, leaning down to dive into the boy’s hot mouth.

“Wait, no, stop! Please Hisoka, not here.” Gon grabbed Hisoka’s arm and pulled it away. “We can go back to the hotel but not here, please?” He pleaded to the older man, his nerves getting the best of him. Hisoka quickly quelled his surprise at Gon's resistance and began to laugh to himself. His hand went back up, this time reaching to Gon’s throat. Adding pressure to Gon’s windpipe, Hisoka whispered into his ear.

“Fine,” He began, “No kisses then.”

He threw Gon off his lap and stood up, grabbing Gon tightly by the roots of his hair so the boy was on his knees. Quickly taking his hard cock out, Hisoka noticed Gon’s expression become visibly nervous but the small tent in his pants did not relent. _Figures,_  Hisoka thought to himself. _The boy is more fucked up than he likes to think._

Gon opened his mouth as slack-jawed as he could, scared that if he fought Hisoka, the food he had this evening would come back up.

“Good boy,” Hisoka purred, inserting his thick length into Gon’s almost-willing mouth. The pace he started with was rough, repeatedly hitting the back of Gon’s throat until Gon heaved an intense gag on Hisoka’s cock. Hisoka moaned loudly at his struggling as he pulled Gon’s head all the way down his length. Gon’s snotty nose was nuzzled in trimmed pubic hair as Hisoka fucked his throat. His cheeks were covered in tears he began to cry out of fear he wasn’t going to be able to hold down his vomit. Gon’s small cock ached in response to the mistreatment. Feeling ashamed of himself for the position he put himself in, Gon thought suddenly that kissing Hisoka behind the carnival rides didn’t seem so bad anymore. Pulling out of Gon’s mouth, Hisoka gleamed at the boy as he coughed and shuddered on the muddy ground, choking out apologies and promises.

“My little fruit,” Hisoka said lovingly to the heaving Gon. “I forgive you.”

“You do?” Gon stopped his coughing fit as his ears perked up at what Hisoka was saying.

“Yes,” Hisoka began, “I’ll forgive you for refusing to sit on my lap, and refusing my kisses if I can have you right here.” Hisoka licked his lips as Gon nodded, relieved Hisoka wasn’t mad at him. He really didn’t want to travel alone again.

“Anything, Hisoka!” Gon said as he got down on all fours and turned around, embarrassed by his own enthusiasm but unable to stifle the excitement that Hisoka still liked him after he acted ungrateful.

Hisoka swiftly got down to Gon’s level, ripping down the boy’s shorts. Gon’s plump bare ass looked delectable. His small, needy cock bobbed in the air as Gon shivered at the exposure. Hisoka kneeled as he took Gon’s cheeks in his hands, spreading them for easier access to the boy’s hole.

“Please, Hisoka” Gon whined, all traces of embarrassment in his voice gone. Taking away one hand, Hisoka popped a long finger in his mouth, dutifully sucking it before diving it into the squirming boy. Gon moaned immediately at the intrusion, and had to quiet himself down as he felt the stretch of a second finger fucking him alongside the first. Hisoka worked his fingers in deep, curving them so sparks of pleasure could ripple up Gon’s spine. Gon dropped his arms down beside him as he let the upper half of his body succumb to the pleasure Hisoka was giving him. Curving his back so his ass was in the air, he pleaded with Hisoka once again.

“Please,” Gon hiccup-sobbed as Hisoka fucked into him with his three slender fingers. Hisoka obliged with a devious grin, spitting into his hand to rub saliva onto his thick cock.

“Anything for you, Gon-kun,” He said as he began pushing his way inside. Feeling Gon’s insides relent to his intrusion was intoxicating, and he began his swift pace as he felt his pelvis meet the soft skin of Gon’s ass.

Gon felt Hisoka pounding into his guts. His abruptly sobbing returned as his stomach became increasingly upset and his neglected cock was left untouched. He wanted this to stop but would beg Hisoka to keep going if he did—what was wrong with him? Thoughts Gon didn’t want rising to the front of his mind were bubbling up. His father left him, Kite didn’t want him, Killua left him, is this what he deserves? Being fucked into the ground by a graduated circus clown is how he derives pleasure now? _Not even by someone that loves me_ Gon thought to himself. _By someone that wants to kill me._

Hisoka was holding down laughter as he drove into Gon repeatedly. Gon’s sobs quietly turned into him begging for Hisoka to go harder. Digging bruises into Gon’s hips, Hisoka obliged. Leaning down, Hisoka spoke into Gon’s ear.

“I’m the one who fucks you, Gon.” He began. “Not your father, not Killua, and especially not Kite.” Gon coughed out a sob at that last statement as he attempted to nod, his head constricted in the position he was in.

“You’re mine,” Hisoka hissed out as he reached towards Gon’s small cock and began stroking. Gon let out an intense shudder at the contact and began bouncing back in tandem to Hisoka’s pace.

“Hisoka!” Gon cried out as his orgasm swelled from the burning bit of his stomach out from his overly sensitive cockhead. Hisoka continued milking Gon’s cum onto the dirty ground and came deep into the boy’s sweltering guts with a final thrust. His eyes rolled back into his head as he let his orgasm overtake his body. Nothing but Hisoka’s ripening fruit’s name on his lips. Gon’s stomach could no longer take the pounding, feeling incredibly full from indulging at the carnival and having his nausea be exasperated from having his guts fucked, he quickly pulled away from Hisoka and vomited.

Hisoka’s eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him after Gon calmed down. Lying down on the ground beside his vomit, shorts pulled below his knees and hole dripping with cum, Gon looked absolutely delicious. _I must have been a Saint in my past life to deserve this~_

“Come, Gon,” Hisoka said as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants. Reaching down, he began pulling up Gon’s shorts and wiping the excess vomit off of the boy’s face. Gon was extremely agreeable to Hisoka dressing him and moving his limbs like a ragdoll. He just wanted to go back in the hotel and have Hisoka rub his back gently, cooing compliments until he fell asleep.

“Is he okay?” a concerned passerby asked as she caught eyes with Hisoka in the alleyway. Gon looked absolutely ravished, the vomit still apparent on the ground and his clothes twisted on his slim body.

“Oh yes he’s quite all right,” Hisoka smiled confidently to the stranger. “Just too much junk food and rides. Isn’t that right, Gon?”

Gon opened his eyes to see the stranger staring at him with motherly concern in her eyes. _She looks like Aunt Mito,_ he thought for a brief, sad moment.

“Don’t let me eat that many sweets again,” He said jokingly as he stood up and straightened out his clothes. “…but thank you for your concern! I’m alright!”

 _Typical Gon, back to his normal self that quickly_ Hisoka thought as he waved goodbye to the woman, placing his hand on Gon’s back leading him away.

“Wait!” Gon yelled as he turned around towards the woman. “I forgot my new frog toy!”

The passerby was eyeing what was on the ground in terror. She must have noticed there was more than just vomit.

“Forget it, Gon.” Hisoka snapped. This was getting too close for his comfort. “I’ll win you another one sometime, ten more if you want. We have to go now.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!! Wow so this was written in one night, apology for any mistakes/the quality. Thank you to my wonderful discord friends for encouraging me to write this dumpster fire. You guys are the best! :,)
> 
> Follow me and talk to me about nasties on twitter! @moblovesguro


End file.
